Operating a motor vehicle, such as an agricultural tractor, produces heat that must be rejected to the air through heat exchangers. A typical tractor cooling package will include a fan, a radiator, a charge air cooler, a hydraulic oil cooler, a condenser, and a fuel cooler. There have been many front cooling package designs for tractors all seeking to efficiently remove heat from the tractor. Typically, a fan is used to pull air through fluid filled heat exchangers. This fan is a major consumer of engine power. It is desired to provide an optimal cooling package taking into account space, airflow, and fan power consumed for a variety of loads. It is also desired to provide a practically efficient cooling package based upon the load cases most common to the actual users of the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,499 issued to Hirasawa, et al. on Aug. 13, 2013 discloses a cooling system for construction machine. In this cooling system, a radiator and an oil cooler are arranged at a front surface side of a cooling fan in parallel with each other in a flow direction of the cooling air. An intercooler or charge air cooler and a condenser are arranged in parallel at a front surface side of the radiator and oil cooler, and a fuel cooler is arranged at a front surface side of the condenser. However, the oil cooler is a single pass oil cooler, rather than dual pass. Also, an upper portion of the inter-cooler (or charge air cooler) completely covers or obscures an upstream side of the oil cooler. Thus, the oil cooler receives air that is already warmed by the inter-cooler. This drives a substantial amount of heat into the oil cooler and requires a larger oil cooler, increases the overall size of the entire cooling assembly and requires more fan power. It is desired to have a smaller oil cooler which is exposed to cooling air which has not previously passed through any other cooling unit.